


Unique

by BlackKittens



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKittens/pseuds/BlackKittens
Summary: Trina is not so sure Hiro will like her Christmas present, especially when she sees what the present he gave her.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Trina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Unique

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get to all of my prompts for Christmas (which is fine, I wasn't seriously expecting to get them all done in time), but I decided last minute I want to get a Hirina one out after all. So this one, snow globe, was whipped up fast. Hope you enjoy!

Trina had wanted to get Hiro something special for Christmas. Something sweet, something fun, something that would make his eyes light up and hug her tight. Unfortunately, it turned out giving up bot-fighting had left her strapped for cash and everyone else had already bought him pretty much evert affordable idea she had.

Robotics related present? Big brother Tadashi had that covered. Another skateboard since his old one was getting old? His Aunt Cass had the replacement hidden in her room. New tool kit of sorts? Gogo already bought him a set. Latest video game of a franchise he loved? Wasabi had it wrapped and ready to go two weeks ago. Freaking clothes? Honey Lemon made him an outfit! Gummy bears, what about gummy bears, her last resort? Oh, Fred had specifically ordered a giant gummy bear the size of a stuffed animal for him to eat.

Now here Trina was, sitting in the Hamada living room during the family's Christmas party with all their friends, with a lackluster gift she'd bought at the last minute out of desperation and _tried_ to fool around with in order to make it better. She'd thought it was cool this morning, when she finally finished messing with it at ten. But now, while everybody else was chatting and cheering and laughing, and Hiro had pulled her away to sit on the stairs for privacy to give her his gift, she really didn't think so. Hers was nothing compared to this.

"This is beautiful," she gasped, spreading the necklace out on her lap.

It wasn't an ordinary necklace. The silver-white jewels laced around it weren't real, but they _looked_ real, and sparkled different colors depending on how she held it in the light. They didn't just change colors, they _sparkled._ And no matter how she turned or twisted the necklace, no matter what color one jewel shined, all the colors went together well, no ugly patterns that didn't work next to each other.

"Do you like it?" Hiro asked.

"I love it," she breathed. "They kind of look like diamonds, but better. Did you make this?"

"Yup," he nodded, glowing at her reaction. "Tadashi and Honey Lemon helped me a little. Tadashi gave me the inspiration and Honey Lemon told me what colors go best with one another. I'm glad you love it; I wanted to give you something beautiful."

"Well, you did!" She leaned to the side to press a quick kiss to his mouth. "Thank you, Hiro."

As much she loved it, though, a pit sat in her stomach. Jewelry was something she loved. Hiro knew that, from how much she used to steal jewels and jewelry. She loved pretty things, and this was, honestly, _gorgeous._ She loved the deep blues and dark purples that glittered on her lap. He'd made something he'd known she would love, while she...

Trina's gift sat on her other side, tucked close to keep it out of view. Reluctantly, she picked up the small, striped box in one palm, showing Hiro it. "I don't know if you'll like this or not. If not, you should know your whole family and friends stole all my better ideas before I had them. Uh, here."

Hiro regarded it curiously, cocking his head. "I'm sure it's not that bad. It's from you, isn't it?"

Trina blushed at the teasing smile he gave her as he took the box.

"I'm sure I'll love it," he said, sincere, and plucked the top off.

The smile dropped into a...not _bad_ in any way, but still puzzled expression. He took the gift out. "A snow globe of a city. Huh. Is it supposed to be San Fransokyo?"

The pit in Trina's stomach grew. "No, not when I bought it. It's just a random city. But here, I, uh, made some changes to it. See the button on the side here?"

She molded her hands around his, showing him the tiny button she'd added to the side.

"Oh," Hiro noted.

"I added some lights and a little projector to it," Trina told him, pressing the button. "See?"

The glass suddenly went dark, with little specks lighting up like they were stars overhead the city. Parts of the buildings inside the snow globe lit up in an assortment of colors, red, purple, green, etc, reminiscent of the various neon lights and signs scattered around San Fransokyo. A little see-through hologram of Hiro and Baymax in their superhero suits swooped over the city in an arc, from one side of the snow globe to the other. Then it was over and the snow globe went back to normal.

Hiro's eyes were wide as saucers. "Whoa."

Trina rubbed her arms awkwardly. "Yeah, it's not that great. I tried to make it San Fransokyo and used a projector to put you and Baymax in there. I really didn't know what to get you since everyone else already got you everything I thought of first. Sorry."

It had _seemed_ like a good idea at the time, but ever since she walked out the door of her father's house, Trina had been kicking herself for it. Putting Hero Hiro and his brother's bot in a snow globe was - weird. That wasn't a Christmas present, it...she didn't know what to call it, but she fully expected Hiro to gawk at it and wonder why she'd make him something like that. She should have just bought him another jacket or hoodie. He had a bunch of them as it was, he probably would have been thrilled to have another. And it stuck out even more next to her necklace.

But instead, Hiro gawked at her. "Are you kidding me!? Look at this thing!"

A burst of annoyance flooded Trina's system at that, but Hiro shook the snow globe to get the snow going and pressed the button. "We're flying in the snow over San Fransokyo! This is awesome! We're like, immortalized in this! This is so cool!"

"You don't have to overdo it," she grunted, but the anger was fading away. "You actually like this thing? I got it for five bucks at a store trying to get rid of them before Christmas."

"And then you worked on it and made it amazing!" Hiro flipped it over to examine the bottom. "The projector's in here? Is it a 3D projector?"

He flipped it back and over turned it on once more, twirling the snow globe around as he and Baymax flew over the city.

He grinned. "It is! Did you make us, or put a bunch of footage from different angles together?"

Trina blinked. "You actually like it? For real? Do you even like snow globes?"

Hiro smiled cheesily and pulled her into a deep kiss. "I love it," he echoed her earlier testament. "I've gotta show everybody. I can't believe you made this! They're gonna flip!"

Trina laughed a little, taken aback. Normally she wasn't this shy or apologetic, but she'd really thought it was a poor gift. "Doesn't your aunt not know that you're heroes?"

"She knows these two are my favorite," Hiro smiled big. He took her hand and squeezed. "Seriously, Trina, thank you! I love everything I got today, but _this_ \- this is better than Fred's giant gummy bear. This is incredible; I can't _believe_ you made this!"

Trina couldn't help beaming. He really did love it. "That's a relief. I thought you were going to think it was stupid."

"How!?" he cried. "If anything, I'm bummed I didn't make you something better than a necklace that changes colors! It sounds so lame compared to this."

"It is not _lame!"_ she defended, grabbing at the necklace. "It's gorgeous!"

"Are you two done flirting over your presents?"

Trina and Hiro screamed, Hiro jumping back against the wall and Trina against Hiro.

Tadashi's face stared at them dully through the railing bars. "Just get married already, why don't'cha?"

Hiro scowled. "Tadashi! What are you doing!?"

His older brother broke out in a smile. "Inviting you two back to the party. Fred's pretending to propose to Gogo over her gift to him and it's hilarious. You've gotta see it." He glanced at the necklace in Trina's hands. He grinned. "Hiro worked on that for three days straight, trying to get the colors right. I thought he was going to burst. You should put it on. What did she get you, Hiro?"

Hiro relaxed instantly and thrust out the snow globe. "This! Watch!"

Tadashi's eyes widened at the display. "Whoa, that's so cool! Where's the rest of us?"

"Well, I'm not dating you," Trina couldn't help but quip.

That, and she only had time to put in one picture, not six or seven.

Tadashi laughed. "Fair enough! At least Baymax is in there."

"She made it," Hiro added. "Isn't it awesome?"

Tadashi nodded pleasantly. "You did a great job, Trina. It's really unique. I'm sure Hiro'll be fawning over it all night."

"Thanks," she blushed.

He stepped away from the railing and swiped his arm. "Come on, come back to the party! You're missing out. And show us all your necklace and snow globe!"

As he turned to leave, Trina looked at Hiro.

He set the snow globe in his lap. "Want help putting it on?"

Trina nodded, and pulled her hair up as Hiro took the necklace and wrapped the chain around her neck, clasping the ends together. She dropped her hair.

Hiro stared at her collarbones, where the jewels lay, now pink and purple. "They look good on you."

She touched the necklace gingerly. "Thanks. Really."

"No problem." He held up the snow globe. "Let's go show everyone this! I can't wait to see their reactions. I really do love it, Trina. Tadashi's right, it is unique. I couldn't have asked for something better."

Trina smiled. She was so glad he thought so. It took a load off her shoulders and vanished the pit in her stomach. Taking his hand, she said, "Then let's go. I wanna show off my necklace, too; _I_ can't believe you made this for me either. It's so sweet."

Hiro blushed.

They leaned over to kiss one more time and got up to go rejoin the party.


End file.
